Diamantweiss
by MillenniaPhoenix
Summary: Er seufzte, Gwendolyn hinterherblickend als diese wutentbrannt davonstürmte. Warum hatte sein Leben nur so eine drastische Wendung genommen? Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und ging in den Drachensaal. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als diese Mission endlich hinter sich zu bringen.


Diamantweiß - Gideon's Sicht von Rubinrot

Kapitel 1

Ich saß auf einer Bank im Hyde Park, ein Sandwich in der einen, mein Handy in der anderen Hand. Es war ein durchschnittlicher Tag, was das Wetter und die Leute hier im Park betraf. Aber ausnahmsweise hatte ich einen freien Tag, ich musste also nur zum Elapsieren in das Gebäude der Loge gehen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es Sonntag war (eher weniger, so wie ich Falk kannte), ich machte mir allerdings wenig Gedanken darüber. Ich lehnte mich zurück, sodass mein Rücken die Bank berührte und sah wenig interessiert auf das Display meines Smartphones. Charlotte wollte mich also wirklich an meinem freien Tag sehen? Wo wir uns doch so selten sahen. Nur an mindestens fünf Tagen der Woche mehrere Stunden pro Tag, aber das schien ihr irgendwie egal zu sein.

Ich seufzte tief und bekam ungewünschte Aufmerksamkeit von der älteren Dame, welche neben mir auf der Bank Platz genommen hatte. „Pardon", murmelte ich leise. Wenigsten sah meine Sitznachbarin glücklicherweise nicht mehr in meine Richtung. Ich wandte mich wieder dem Touchscreen meines Handys zu – und somit auch dem Text, den sie mir geschrieben hatte. Das Mädchen verstand wohl einfach nicht, dass ich nicht an ihr interessiert war. Wir waren praktisch miteinander groß geworden, das stimmte schon, aber ich sah sie eher als die Schwester, die ich nie hatte. Und nicht als potentielle Freundin.  
Einen Moment lang überlegte ich, ob ich ihr antworten sollte oder es lieber bleiben ließ.

Entgegen meiner Erziehung, die auf Höfliches Benehmen (egal zu welcher Zeit) abgestimmt war, entschied ich mich dafür, Charlotte zu ignorieren. Morgen würde sie mir das garantiert vorenthalten, aber das war es wert. Außerdem war ich müde. Die gesamte Mission, in der es darum ging, durch die Zeit zu reisen, meine Vorfahren aufzusuchen und deren Blut in den Chronografen einzulesen war anstrengender als ich anfangs dachte. Allerdings studierte ich Medizin simultan, ein sehr aufwendiges Studium. Mehr als einmal pro Woche musste ich die Nacht durch lernen, wodurch ich so gut wie keinen Schlaf bekam – eventuell in diesem dunklen Kellerraum 1953. Darum hatte die Loge beschlossen, mir wenigstens den Sonntag als freien Tag vorzumerken. Es sei denn, der Graf wünschte mich zu sehen.

„Alles in Ordnung, junger Mann?" erkundigte sich die ältere Dame neben mir, ich hatte wohl nun schon einige Minuten damit verbracht auf das Handy in meiner Hand zu starren. Verblüfft starrte ich sie einige Sekunden lang an, bevor ich langsam nickte.  
„Danke, aber mir geht's gut", antwortete ich ihr mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln. Es sah nicht ganz so echt aus, wie ich mir erhofft hatte, die Dame runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts und wandte sich wieder der Zeitschrift in ihren Händen zu. Ich selbst biss ein Stück von meinem Sandwich ab und vertilgte es vollständig, bevor ich mich erhob und der Frau noch einen schönen Tag wünschte. Ich verließ den Park in einem gemütlichen Tempo, es eilte ja nicht. Zum Elapsieren musste ich erst gegen halb fünf, jetzt war es gerade mal viertel vor eins. Bis dahin hatte ich also noch Zeit, mich mit dem Aufbau des menschlichen Körpers vertraut zu machen. Yay. Vielleicht konnte ich ja…

Das Klingeln meines Handys riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Inzwischen hatte ich es in meine Hosentasche gesteckt und fischte es nun heraus. Leider hatte ich nicht auf dem Display nachgesehen, wer denn da anrief, als ich den Anruf entgegen nahm.  
_„Gideon! Endlich erreiche ich dich!" _Das war jetzt nicht ernsthaft Charlotte. Das Mädchen konnte einem wirklich auf den Geist gehen. Ich erwiderte nichts, außer einem leisen Hallo, vielleicht. _„Obwohl ich natürlich wusste, dass du nicht mehr schlafen würdest." _ Ein tadelnder Unterton in ihrer Stimmer verriet ihren Ärger über die Tatsache, dass ich sie ignoriert hatte. Wie viel Aufmerksamkeit pro Tag benötigte sie eigentlich? Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass sie nur gegenüber mir so war. _„Na ja, das ist jetzt egal. Ich wollte fragen, ob du nicht heute Zeit hättest? Es gibt da so einen tollen Film__, der gerade im Kino anläuft…"_  
„Charlotte, bitte, ich muss noch für mein Studium-„ seufzte ich, als würde es mir ehrlich leidtun. Tat es nicht. Ich war nie ein Fan von Kinobesuchen gewesen. Ganz zu schweigen von Musicals. Und Charlotte _wusste_ das.  
_„Ach, ko__mm schon, Gid. Kannst du nicht mal dein Studium für zwei Stunden ruhen lassen?" __  
_Am liebsten hätte ich ihr in einem gereizten Tonfall (aufgrund von Schlafmangel) geantwortet: „Charlotte, hör verdammt nochmal auf mit deinem ständigen herumgeflirte, merkst du denn nicht, dass ich kein Interesse an dir hab?"  
Stattdessen antwortete ich so gefasst, wie möglich: „Tut mir leid, Charlotte. Aber du weißt doch, wie wichtig mir das Studium ist. Hör zu, warum nimmst du nicht jemand anderes mit? Ich hab wirklich viel zu tun." Ja, jemand anderes. Ha ha, wenn sie auch nur halb so gründlich, wie ich ausgebildet wurde – und das wurde sie zweifellos – dann hatte sie kaum Freunde. Während ich ihre Antwort abwartete, wich einem Jogger aus und bog in einen schmaleren Weg ein. Langsam breitete sich auf meinen Lippen ein triumphierendes Lächeln aus. Soso, Mademoiselle haben Ihre Stimme verloren?  
Endlich antwortete sie, allerdings grummelte sie irgendwas in ihr Telefon – oder Handy, wie gesagt, ich hatte nicht nachgesehen wer anrief – und ich verstand rein gar nichts.  
„Charlotte? Hast du was gesagt?" fragte ich, amüsiert über ihre Reaktion.  
_„Nein. Wir sehen uns dann am Montag"_, mit diesen Worten legte sie auf. Tja, diese Runde ging wohl an mich. Immer noch leicht lächelnd ging ich durch den Hyde Park, in die Richtung meiner Wohnung in Chelsea.

* * *

Dachte mir ich stell's jetzt einfach mal rein. Und ja, ich weiss, dass es noch eine andere Version von Diamantweiss gibt, mir ist nur kein besserer Titel eingefallen. Ich versuche hiermit etwas anders ins Geschehen einzusteigen, als die meisten anderen.

Alle vorkommenden Charaktere stammen aus der Feder Kerstin Giers, sowie alle vorkommenden Reverenzen zu ihrer Erfolgsromanen Rubinrot, Saphirblau und Smaragdgrün. Ich selbst versuche nur, wie Gideon zu denken.


End file.
